1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools and more particularly to a pliers type of tool which embodies a pair of different heads within the same tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand tools, of different types, have long been known. A common form of a hand tool is what is known as a pliers. A pliers has a head which is defined by a pair of jaws which can be manipulated by a pair of handles into a pincher-like action on an exterior structure. There are different types of plier heads. There is what is deemed a sharp nose or needle nose type of pliers head. There is also what is referred to as a snub nose type of pliers head. Tradesmen and homeowners frequently carry both types of pliers on their person or within their toolbox. If both heads could somehow be incorporated within a single tool, then the tradesman or homeowner would only be required to carry a single tool rather than two different tools.
In the past, it has been known to form a combination type of tool in the form of a pliers wherein two different types of heads of pliers are incorporated within a single tool. Reference is to be had to prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,721 which shows such a combination tool. However, the combination tool of the prior art has certain deficiencies. One of the deficiencies is that the handles are not constructed to ergonomically fit into the user""s hand. The combination tool of the mentioned prior art patent utilizes bulbous shaped handles. When a human grasps a pair of pliers, the bulbous shaped handle will fit nicely within the palm area of the hand but the fingers don""t connect well with a bulbous shaped handle. It would be desirable to have the fingers go into a cavity rather than an outwardly rounded handle. Also, it would be desirable that regardless which position the handles are in, and depending upon which head is being used, that the fingers are located within a handle concavity.
Additionally, the handles of the combination tool of the prior art previously mentioned does not include any kind of protuberance or pommel which can be used by the user as a xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d device to inform the user that he or she has correctly grasped the tool. It is to be noted that in some instances, the use of the tool is accomplished in a poorly lighted or unlighted environment. Therefore, the use of such a xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d device would be desirable. Additionally, during use of a conventional pliers or a combination type pliers of the prior art reference, there is a natural tendency for the user""s hands to slide upward on the handles which results in the hand not being placed in the most desirable location in order to apply the maximum amount of torque. It would be desirable to include some type of structure in conjunction with the handles that would tend to prevent the user""s hand from sliding on the handles.
The basic embodiment of the present invention comprises a pliers which has a first pliers head and a second pliers head located opposite the first pliers head. A first handle and a second handle are connected at a pivot joint between the first pliers head and the second pliers head. The first handle has a convexly curved surface with the second handle also having a convexly curved surface. Both the first handle and second handle are movable within a plane, and each convexly curved surface is located transverse to that plane. One of the convexly curved surfaces forms an interior surface of the handle of the pliers when the first pliers head is located in the usage position and the other convexly curved surface forms an interior surface of the handles when the second pliers head is in the usage position. The first handle has a concave surface located opposite the convex surface. The second handle has a concave surface located opposite the convex surface of this second handle.
In a further embodiment of this invention, is where the basic embodiment has been modified so that the stowage position is located between the handles.
In a still further embodiment of this invention, is where the basic embodiment has been modified to include a first pommel found on the first handle with the first pommel being located on the surface of the handle which is opposite the first convexly curved surface on that handle with this pommel to function as a positioning device to assist in determining proper positioning of the pliers within a user""s hand.
In a yet still further embodiment of this invention, is where the basic embodiment has been modified where the second handle includes a second pommel with the second pommel being located on a surface of the second handle which is opposite the convexly curved surface. Again, the second pommel is to assist in determining proper positioning of the pliers within a user""s hand.
In a still further embodiment of this invention, the basic embodiment is modified to where the first pommel and the second pommel are spaced approximately two inches from the pivot axis of the connecting joint with the free ends of the handles being spaced approximately five and one-half inches from the pivot axis of the connecting joint.
A modified embodiment of the present invention is where there is utilized a pliers which has a pair of heads with these heads being reversible between a usage position and a stowage position. The pliers includes a pair of handles each of which is pivotable relative to the heads with the outer limits of this movement determining the usage position and the stowage position. The handles are to be placed located in juxtaposition in both the usage position and the stowage position. Each handle includes a convex surface and a concave surface with these surfaces functioning to ergonomically assist in grasping of the handles.
In yet a still further embodiment of this invention, the modified embodiment is defined to include a pommel on each handle with each pommel to further assist ergonomically grasping of the handles.
In yet a further embodiment of this invention, the modified embodiment is defined to state that each handle is pivotable about one hundred sixty degrees from the outer limit of movement of the handles.
In yet a further embodiment of this invention, the modified embodiment is defined to state that each pommel is located directly against a concave surface of its respective handle.
A further modified embodiment of the present invention is where there is utilized a pair of pliers which has a pair of heads with these heads being reversible between a usage position and a stowage position. The pliers includes a pair of handles each of which is pivotable relative to the heads with the outer limits of this movement determining the usage position and the stowage position. The handles are to be placed in juxtaposition in both the usage position and the stowage position. Each handle has a pommel with each pommel to ergonomically assist in grasping of the handles.